


Weed

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.19 the chitters, Bottom!Sam, Drug Use, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Wincest - Freeform, posessive!dean, sopilers: episode 11.19
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot solicitado en tumblr, basado en la conversación que Sam y Dean mantienen el el 11.19 The Chitters acerca de Sam y la hierba. Sin betear, siento los errores ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed

 

 

_Anon request/11.19 spoilers/oneshot/weed!sex/bottom!sam/posessive!Dean/Sin betear_

_Anon, espero que sea esto más o menos lo que pedías._

##  _Weed_

Sam parece que no tiene huesos mientras el humo les envuelve, volutas azuladas que casi pueden tocarse. Dean parpadea, sus propios movimientos lentos, casi dulces. Inspira hondo el aroma intenso y empalagoso de la hierba. Hace mucho que ninguno de ellos ha hecho aquello, al menos con el otro. En el pasado, uno que parece tan lejano que es como si le perteneciese a otra persona, Sam y él habían jugado a colocarse juntos, cuando las tensiones les sobrepasaban o simplemente, querían olvidarse un poco de lo que significa ser un Winchester. Todas esas pequeñas cosas parecen ahora demasiado lejanas, tanto que cuando Sam ha aparecido por su cuarto con una botella y _ese algo más_ Dean se ha limitado a arquear una ceja, dejándole entrar y tomar posesión de su espacio, como siempre, porque al fin y al cabo Sam es Sam. El jodido niño no tiene ni que preguntar, sabe cuál será la respuesta de antemano.

El alcohol sólo es la excusa, ardiente y de mejor calidad de lo que hubiese esperado, le crepita en el esófago mientras observa cómo esos dedos largos y elegantes desmigan la hierba y la distribuyen encima del fino papel blanco. Recuerda la conversación que han tenido solo un par de días antes, mientras investigaban el caso: _sólo tenía dieciocho Dean_. Piensa en aquella confesión ahogada, poco después de Palo Alto,  a sólo unas cuantas semanas de distancia del fuego y de Stanford y de Jess. Sam mordiendo las palabras, jurando, mirándole con aquella cara de niño decidido a arrasar el mundo con su rabia. Dean le había abierto las rodillas como quien se raja las venas, la nariz entre los pliegues húmedos y prohibidos, succionándole el dolor de la misma forma en que se escupe un veneno. Recuerda a Sam contándole esas veces en que había hecho aquello, sólo para poder recordarle mientras estaban lejos. Recuerda el hueco en el estómago, recuerda el silencio de después, el orgasmo que se le escurría entre los dedos.

Otra vida. Ha pasado tanto y los dos eran tan jóvenes que a Dean se le hace un nudo en el pecho mientras contempla el modo lánguido en que Sam le devuelve la mirada, la camiseta de manga corta se le ha subido y ese trocito de vientre desnudo salpicado de vello castaño le está matando. Se relame los labios, siente el interior de la boca seco como un erial mientras los latidos del corazón le retumban en las orejas, un batir hondo y lejano que pulsa, vibrándole en las entrañas. Pidiendo, suplicando. _SamSammySamSam_.

Los ojos de Sam brillan líquidos, verdes y enormes como los de un gato, la esclerótica está enrojecida, salpicada de finos capilares, imagina que por la falta de sueño y por el humo que les envuelve. Ve el pecho subir y bajar, lento, casi a desgana. Dean quisiera odiarle, porque empezar con algo ahora, precisamente ahora, no es lo más inteligente que pueden hacer, ¿pero cuando han sido los hermanos listos en lo que se refiere a buscar el momento adecuado? ¿Existe eso para ellos? Tiene serias dudas que silencia. Una nueva calada y más licor. Sam levanta un pie y le roza, lento, meticuloso, como si no le estuviese pidiendo que se arrancase la piel.

Otra vez.

El camino de vello oscuro le cosquillea contra la lengua cuando le besa allí, en ese parche que ha codiciado por horas, recorre de sola vez el sendero que va desde mitad del pecho hasta el pubis. Sam está más delgado y tiene más cicatrices, pero la forma en que abre los muslos para él, hambriento e indecente no ha cambiado para nada. Se ríe por lo bajo mientras le obliga a separar más las piernas.

—¿Estamos ansiosos Sammy? —Se ha detenido a escasos milímetros. Joder, el olor almizclado de su _hermanito_ hace que le suden los mismos huevos por las ganas de comérselo, entero y sin contemplaciones, hasta hacerle llorar, hasta arrancarles lágrimas y orgasmos a dentelladas. Dean tiene que contenerse para no chupar esa tez morena y jugosa hasta paladear sangre y sudor y semen.

—Cierra el pico Dean. —Sin aliento, mejillas encendidas, jadeando ya, alzando las caderas en un vano intento de conseguir más fricción. Le ve tragar, un genio rodeado de humo.

—Ciérramelo tú, listillo. —Deja que su barba sin afeitar rasgue la piel de los muslos, de las ingles, Sam se arquea levantando el trasero. Está sudando y a pesar de que hace un buen rato que han acabado, el pesado aroma de la maría le envuelve como un sudario.

Lo han hecho demasiadas veces como para fingir timidez o indecisión, Dean va a por ello hasta el fondo, sanguinario y su hermano — _SamsammySam_ — gime como si se le hubiese roto algo por dentro: un sonido turbio y goloso que parece burbujearle en los labios entreabiertos. Empuja la lengua, saboreando, buscando, _alcanzando_. No hablan, no es que les haga falta. Sam no parece tener huesos, piensa de nuevo mientras le eleva las nalgas con las manos, dándose un festín de carne viva y fragante. Sam sólo musita su nombre cuando le penetra, es como hundir un cuchillo al rojo en mantequilla, se desliza con facilidad, hasta el fondo, robándole de una sola estocada los ah, los _sípordiosDean_ , los _másfuerteDean_ , _DeanDeanDean, ostiaputaasíDean._

Y Dean se traga esos celos ridículos que le asaltan siempre que piensa en Stanford, se aparta y vuelve a entrar, dejando que la visión de su sexo enterrado hasta el fondo en Sam le lave de los sesos las imágenes que se conjuran cuando piensa en todos aquellos años separados.

Los primeros siempre son los peores. Eso dicen.

Empuja, boqueando contra el cuello de su Sammy, que le mira con ojos insaciables. Se besan porque es eso o devorarse a mordiscos. Demasiado tiempo sin sentir la delirante estrechez, el lubrico calor del cuerpo de Sam rodeándole, estrujándole hasta el dolor. Le hace rodar, enorme y fluido, sus uñas marcan el camino desde la nuca hasta el trasero, que brilla con una mezcla viscosa de sudor, lubricante y preseminal. Enreda los dedos en los mechones y se sumerge, dejándole pujar contra la intrusión. Sam le cabalga, egoísta, sollozando, lágrimas y saliva.

Es una blasfemia hecha de sangre y vísceras, Dean le escucha quejarse, su nombre como una letanía sin fin _sípordiosDean, másfuerteDean, DeanDeanDean,_ cierra los ojos y le sostiene, Sam se le derrite entre las yemas de los dedos, no tiene más que girar la pelvis, un, dos, tres. Pulsos blancos, una marea lenta que se confunde con el humo, no sabe qué es real y que no. El olor de esperma tibio, del sudor limpio es como una presencia más que les abraza con la intensidad de un amante. Jura mientras nota cómo el clímax se abate sobre Sam, lento, lentísimo, cierra el puño y mantiene a raya la marea, le escucha sollozar, pedir, rogar _DeanDeanDean_ , una oleada ardiente le sacude, cálida y fría al mismo tiempo, convulsos, se buscan la boca. Es eso o morir.

Dean había olvidado como era, como era Sam. Ha pasado tanto, _tanto_. Sam le contempla mientras recuperan el aliento, arrullados entre sábanas que por una vez sólo huelen a ellos dos. Desnudo y más expuesto de lo que nunca ha estado con nadie, eso lo sabe Dean con la misma certidumbre con que podría recitar un exorcismo. Nadie jamás ha visto a Sam cómo él le está viendo ahora, abierto en canal. Siente que podría hundirle las manos en las vísceras, siente ese tirón en el pecho, _SamSammyohSam_. Ha pasado tanto que a veces olvida lo que es. Sonríe de medio lado, porque por una vez sabe que está en su hogar y desde luego no está pensando el Lebanon.

—No deberías tener esa cara de listillo, ¿sabes? —Sam arrastra las palabras, saciado y todavía colocado. Dean sabe que estará listo para otra ronda en menos de media hora. Hay cosas que no cambian y que Sam se pone cachondo mientras fuman es una de ellas.

—No decías eso hace un ratillo, Sammy —se burla, repasa con la uña uno de los pezones color caramelo. Se pregunta si sabrá tan bien como parece.

—Cállate Dean —replica, hoyuelos y ojos que relumbran de nuevo hambrientos.

—Cállame tú, listo. Si es que puedes. —No hay malicia tras sus palabras y por la expresión de su hermano mientras gira, atrapándole con efectividad, Dean presiente que la noche va a ser muy, muy larga.

No es que él tenga queja alguna.


End file.
